Mine
by neverlandwonderland
Summary: Dimitri shows his dominance after catching Adrian kissing his Roza. One-Shot.


Dimitri shoved me into our shared apartment none too gently before slamming the door shut behind him with a _bang _that sounded the equivalent of a gun shot. I stumbled back into the wall, gazing up at him with a wariness I hadn't felt in a long time. The withering glare he was shooting me was something I hadn't seen since we moved in together, either.

Part of me wanted to shout at him how he should be giving this look of anger to Adrian, _not _me. Adrian had decided in his drunken stupor that it would be absolutely fantastic to just kiss me as soon as Dimitri came into the bar to pick me up. The memory made me scowl inwardly, but soon that thought was gone when Dimitri stalked towards me. I attempted to press myself further into the wall while my eyes darted around the room in search for an escape route, but there wasn't much space between the two of us so he reached me in no time. He grasped my wrists in one of his large hands and pinned them above my head while he grasped my chin roughly with his free hand and his hard gaze searched my face, anger burning in their dark depths.

Now I was afraid. He'd never been this rough with me, not even during training when I was still in the academy. I swallowed harshly and forced myself to meet his gaze, pressing my lips into a thin line. I lifted my chin as if daring him to try and hurt me, daring him to put the blame on me.

Instead his lips crashed into mine heatedly.

It took me a moment to respond, but it wasn't long before I did. I melted into him and I returned the kiss, my lips moving with his. As my eyes fluttered closed, his tongue traced the full curve of my lips as if he was asking my permission. This made me smile into the kiss, realizing even when he was angry he was asking permission. Just to press his buttons, I refused him entry and instead nipped his bottom lip tauntingly. A throaty growl came from him and he dropped his hand from my chin to trail down my side and circle around my waist so he could reach down and roughly grasp my ass causing me to gasp. Taking advantage of this, his tongue delved into my mouth and curled around mine while he yanked me forward into him so I could feel every inch of his toned, muscled body flush with mine. I could also feel his growing erection pressing into my stomach; at this realization I was practically radiating with sexual tension and proof of this flooded my lower regions.

I was so distracted by this, I hadn't realized that he had released my ass to unbutton my jeans and slip his hand inside of them. Only when he cupped my sex through my panties did I pause in my fight for dominance with his tongue and open my eyes in surprise to find his almost black with lust gaze watching me.

"Mine. This," he pressed down on my sex with his palm for emphasis bringing a whimper to my kiss bruised lips," is _mine._ All of you is mine. You got that, _Roza_?" Without realizing it, I had began to rock my hips so I was grinding my sex into his hand, needing the friction. "Yours. All of me will always be yours," I gasped out, my gaze never leaving his.

If I hadn't known him so well, I wouldn't have seen the look of relief pass through his gaze.

At my reassurance, he pushed my panties to the side with his thumb so he could dip his finger inside and tease at my entrance. When he found me wet and wanting, he groaned and dropped his forehead to my shoulder while he muttered, "You're so wet for me, _Roza_." Before I could even think of a response, he slid his fingertip up along my slit before he reached my clit and began to rub small, swift circles into the small nub of nerves. With a moan, I tilted my head back against the wall and tilted my hips forward. He continued to rub circles into my clit, first fast before slowing into a taunting rhythm. I was so caught up in this and the sound of my moans and gasps echoing throughout the apartment, I didn't expect him to thrust a single digit inside my dripping cavern. "Oh...Oh, _Dimitri_," I moaned out in need, my hips bucking up into him in a frantic need for release. When he added a second finger and began thrusting his fingers into me in at a rough pace, I almost did find my release until he stopped all ministrations he was giving my soaking wet mound. When he lifted his head from my shoulder, I huffed up at him and glared which brought a glint of amusement to his gaze.

"Strip," he commanded simply, his gaze not once leaving mine. As he spoke, he slid his hand out of my panties and took a step back so he could slowly undo his belt, sliding it to the floor then waiting for me before he would continue. Without shame, I quickly kicked off my sandals and slid out of my already undone jeans before stripping out of my T-shirt. I paused to rake my gaze along my lovers body, my breath catching. He had had reduced himself to just a pair of boxers, but he might as well be naked from how his straining erection was making a tent in his boxers. Without warning, I lunged forward and shoved him into the door, reaching up to tangle my fingers in his dark locks then tugging his lips down to mine. This time there was no foreplay, our tongues sought each others out quickly, caressing the others. Dropping one hand down, I tugged his boxers down until they pooled around his ankles and he mimicked me with my panties. Soon he was lifting me up so my legs automatically wrapped around his wide, but narrow, hips before he laid me down on the floor in front of the door and placed his hands on each side of my head without breaking the kiss once.

With one thrust of his hips, he was inside me and my thighs locked around him. As soon as he entered me, we both groaned in unison. "Fuck, you're so tight," he murmured, his voice strained. He slid almost completely out of my sex, leaving only the tip to fill me before he roughly thrust inside me once more, making me gasp out his name. His thrusts started out slow and measured, mine matching his rhythm and my moans soft and breathless. But soon the tip of his cock hit my g-spot and I cried out, arching my hips up into him while my nails dug into his back without mercy. The heels of my feet pressed into his back harshly, causing him to arch further into me and my hips to buck up into his. Our thrusts became harsher and faster, the sounds of his grunts and my moans as well of the slap of skin against skin filling the room. Moments later, he was hitting my g-spot over and over again, rocking his hips forward in a measured way so he would do so. I was so close, so close to my undoing. "D-Dimitri, I'm so _close_," I whimpered, my head tossing from side to side. Shifting his weight to only one hand, he slowly slid his other hand down along the soft, curvy contours of my body until he reached my sex. Brushing his fingertip against my clit, his thrusts became more choppy and frantic while he grunted out, "Come with me, baby." That and his fingertip frantically rubbing into my clit was my unraveling. Arching my back off the floor, I tossed my head back while I cried out his name and came hard on his cock, my hips bucking up into him through my orgasm and my walls clenching around him, practically milking his cock. As soon as my walls clenched around him, he stilled and came inside me with a loud groan of, "_Roza_." Once his seed had emptied inside me, he collapsed on top of me and buried his face inside my neck. I ran my fingers lazily through his hair, a sigh of content leaving my lips.

"I love you," Dimitri murmured into my skin.

"As I love you," I whispered back, pressing a kiss into the side of his head while he held me closer.


End file.
